O*A Policies and Guidelines
As there has been a great deal of criticism of our policies and the way we apply them, O*A has decided to review and re-state our policies. Our basic faction blurb appears as follows: When applying for admission, please note that we have a ZERO tolerance policy on any form of cheating and/or glitching, which includes, but is not limited to, these following rules: 1. Members must have exactly one Facebook account, which must be in their real name. 2. Members must never use anyone else's Facebook account. 3. Members must not use scripts to play Nebulous unless permission has first been obtained from both the developer and the leadership of O*A. If you plan on using anything shady, don't bother applying. Abusive language will not be permitted. Also, it is strongly recommended that you get skype and become friends on facebook with at least one faction officer. For those seeking further clarification we have put together some more specific policies. All of these policies will not be applied retrospectively and any conflicts that are already underway will not be bound by them. However, reasonalbe complaints will be considered by the leadership od O*A. The first batch of policies and guidelines are as follows: 1. Unless there are exceptional circumstances, demands for a ship to move or messages regarding a planet to be attacked should be 48 hours 2. 28 days unspun constitutes an inactive player unless notification of vacation/maternity leave/other potential issues has been received or posted on the forums 3. Personal wars must be declared publicly but do not require the agreement of the faction 4. Once a personal war is undertaken, other members will not hit the opposing player unless hit themselves 5. Support may be given to the player in a personal war in terms of planets, credits and ships but no hits will be made Adendum to policy 5: Support is acceptable but the passing of DSs is not. Any DS given to a player during a personal war becomes a legitimate target, whether it is passed back or not. 6. If a player is attacked they are entitled to take retaliation on the following scale: For each planet taken, 2 in return For each ship destroyed, 2 destroyed in return When a DS is used in an attack, it will be targeted When a player is attacked and loses a DS part, retaliation will be in direct proportion to the loss. DS pieces, as faction property, may incur attacks on DS parts belonging to the faction whose member made the original attack. They will be targeted at the same 2 for one ratio as other retaliations. If there are no DS pieces to be targeted, O*A reserves the right to ask for compensation for the pieces or destroy the attacker's ships to the value of the DS parts lost. 7. Retaliation for an attack must be taken within 28 days unless exceptional circumstances arise. These circumstances include, but are not limited to, a player effectively becoming a 'ghost' to avoid retalistion and a player hiding ships that did the damage with other factions being repaired at their planets 8. If a member of O*A is hit but is unable to carry out their own retal by virtue of being on holiday/ on maternity leave/ otherwise indisposed, another player may take retaliation on their behalf under faction rules and guidelines. 9. Another player will not be targeted in place of an attacker unless they make themselves a target. Simply being a relative of the aggressor is not sufficient cause. 10. If a player attacks a member of O*A and then joins a different faction, he will not be immune from retaliation. Retalition will be taken in any case but the leader of the new faction will be notified as a courtesy. 11. Taking planets and self-ruling them is considered to be unacceptable by O*A. Our players will not undertake this tactic unless as a direct result of an opposing party doing the same 12. Planets that have been self-ruled as an unacceptable act of war may be colonised by O*A members but their original owners will be given them back if they request them within 7 days of colonisation Any alterations or clarifications are from the date posted and may not be invoked retrospecively. As with the previous policies, these are meant as a statement of a current intentions and cannot be applied to current conflicts.